Stay With Me
by jisy93
Summary: What if Alice was the one who saved Bella from the speeding car. What would be different? Everything. Bella/Alice
1. Fate

*TWILIGHT*

Bella Swan is oblivious to her surroundings while crossing the crowded parking lot.

She was listening to one of the many depressing rock songs on her ipod. It went with her mood. Depressed. Having to move away from your home and go to a new school where you know absolutely no one can do that to you.

Poor Mike was so hung over from that awesome party he went to last night he could barely keep his eyes open while driving his '92 toyota.

Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe it was fate. Or maybe it was god wanting to have a good laugh at Bella's and Mike's expence. Either way,no one saw what was coming next. Well,no one except a certain vampire.

Alice Cullen was standing across the parking lot. She was having a conversation with her brother's,Emmett and Edward when her scences were awakened by an intoxicating aroma. Before she had enough time to find out where the smell was coming from her scences were distrupted by the sound of screaming teenagers. Alice looks up and see's poor Mike's car heading straight for an oblivious Bella.

With the strength,speed,and grace of a 100 year old vampire Alice ran towards Bella,landed in front of her,wrapped one arm around her waist and stretched the other arm out in front of them protectivly,crushing poor Mike's car in the process.

Bella see's the people around her running. She turns her head,wondering what was going on and see's a car speeding towards her. Her legs wouldn't budge. She was standing there,like a deer caught in headlights just waiting for that thunderous blow. The only thought that crossed her mind.

"Oh shit."

Her eyes snap shut and she waits. And waits. And waits.

It took her about a minute to open her eyes again. She found herself starring into oceans of gold. Bella was in a trance. She almost didn't notice the destroyed car. Almost. Once she realized what had occured she gasps. She looks back at the petite,pixie-like girl who had just saved her life. She was beautiful. More than beautiful. Bella was sure there wasn't a word to describe just how amazing the girl was.

Alice is hit with that amazing aroma as if it were a speeding car. It was coming from the incredible human she was holding. This girl looked just like she smelled. Delicious. Her chocolate brown hair in waves that were perfect. Her deep,brown eyes. Her pale,creamy skin. Alice was looking at an angel. Her angel.

They were both hypnotized.

A car honks and they blink. Alice realized what she had just done. Her mom was going to kill her. She slowly lets go of the girl and spares one more glance at her before jumping over the wrecked car and dissapearing.

Bella was in shock. She looks at the car in front of her.

She just had a near death experiance but all she could think about was the amazing girl that had just been standing next to her five seconds ago.

**This is my first story so please show some love and give me some review' is more to come.**


	2. Thinking of you

*TWILIGHT*

Bella was confused.

She was laying on her bed,trying to make sense of what had happened earlier that day.

The beautiful stranger was fast. And strong. Maybe she's supergirl. Maybe she's Buffy the vampire slayer. Maybe she's a vampire.

Bella sighs and rolls over onto her side to stare out her window. There was a full moon that night. Weird. Bella had only been in Forks for a week but it seemed that every single night the moon was full. Bella shrugged the thought off,her mind was far too busy trying to figure out another mystery. She closes her eyes,hoping that the answer would be in her dreams.

That night she dreamt of her mysterious savior.

--------

Across town,in a dark forest the Cullen family was hunting for blood.

Alice was sitting in a tall tree starring up at the moon. She feels someone sit down on the branch next to her. It was Edward.

"Full moon again. Should we be worried?" Alice asks.

"Maybe. We'll talk to Carlisle. Right now i'm more concerned about my sister. Why aren't you down there?" Alice averts her eyes from the sky and looks down.

"Still thinking about that girl huh?" Edward laughs and puts his arm around his older sister. Alice turns her head and glares at Edward before leaning into him and putting her head on his shoulder,searching for the comfort only family can give you.

"No...Maybe." Alice sighs."Yes."

"What is it about her that's got you sighing and looking at the moon?" Edward asks.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Ed what am I going to do tomorrow when I see her at school? She's going to ask questions."

"Give her the answers. If you really like this girl then you should take a chance and tell her the truth. Who knows,maybe it was fate that brought you two together."

Alice lifts her head up to smile at her younger brother."Since when did you get smart?" She asks,giggiling.

"Hey! I have my moments."

Alice laughs and puts her head back to its previous resting place.

Tomorrow she will talk to her angel.

*The next chapter will be alot longer and Bella and Alice will finally talk to each review.*


	3. First meeting

*TWILIGHT*

Bella was sitting in an empty lunch table,eyes searching for the girl that had consumed her mind.

She woke up that morning determined to talk to pixie(the nickname Bella has given her)but it was as if she had vanished into thin air. Suddenly Bella felt someone standing behind her. She turns around,hopeful that it was pixie,and see's a lanky,brunette boy.

It was Mike.

"H-h-hi..uh I know this is going to sound w-weird cause I almost r-ran you over..hehe..but do you mind if I s-sit down?" Mike stuttered.

Bella,disappointed that it wasn't her savior,gives Mike an awkward smile.

"Sure,go ahead." Mike sits down across from Bella and begins attacking his tray of food like a starving animal.

Bella continues her search.

--------

The Cullen siblings were walking to lunch. Alice was tripping over her feet,something very unlike her. Emette,seeing his sister's behavior,puts his huge arm around her shoulder's.

"Al,i've never seen you this nervous. It'll be fine. All you have to do is tell her that your a vampire who wants to suck her blood." Emette laughs.

Alice smacks his arm off of her a second before Rosalie turns around and smacks the back of his head.

"Owww! Girls are so violent." Emette cries while rubbing his injured arm. Both Alice and Rosalie roll there eyes.

"Don't listen to him Alice. I think It's kind of romantic." Rosalie say's,pratically swooning. It was Edwards turn to roll his eyes.

"You think everything's romantic." Edward says. Alice doesn't hear the rest of their bickering because she can see the double doors that lead to the lunch room. She slows her pace,dreading the possible confrontation with her angel.

Jasper feel's her distress.

"It's going to be fine." Jasper's comforting words can be heard through all of the drowned voices.

Alice sighs and opens the door.

She could've sworn she felt her heart beat.

Sitting across the room was her beautiful damsel.

--------

Bella sighs. Nothing. No sign of pixie anywhere. She glances at the boy in front of her who is babbling on about something called Guitar Hero.

She sighs again. That seems to be the only thing she's been doing lately. She is about to give up looking when she hears the lunch room door open.

She looks up.

She could've sworn her heart stopped beating.

It was her. Pixie. She was standing at the doorway.

Bella can't believe she found her. She was begining to think it was all a dream. One amazing,beautiful dream. They stare at each other as if they were the only one's on the planet. As far as they were concerned,they were.

Mike notices Bella looking over his shoulder and turns around to see what she was starring at.

"The Cullens." Mike say's seemingly breaking Bella's trance.

Alice blinks. She walks into the room,shocked her legs didn't crumble under her and takes a seat two tables in front of Bella's.

"Huh?" Bella asks,keeping her eyes on Alice.

"There the Cullen family. There all adopted. The blonde girl is Rosalie,the blonde guy is Jasper,the big one is Emette,the tall one is Edward and the short brunette is Alice." Mike explained.

"Alice." Bella whispers the name as if it were something sacred. It matched her so well. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Alice hear's the angel say her name. Her voice was music to her ears. Her name has never sounded more perfect.

She feels her whole body get warm when that incredible scent reaches her. She purrs deep in her chest. She needed to be near her. Now.

Alice stands up abruptly,keeping her eyes on Bella. She walks over to the door.

Bella,seeing the hidden message behind Alice's actions,stands up aswell and walks out of the cafeteria with her.

--------

Alice leads Bella to an empty classroom,shutting the door behind them. She turns around and takes in the astounding beauty before her.

Bella was amazed. Alice was beyond words. They stay quiet for a while.

It's Bella who breaks the silence.

"Thank you,Alice." She whispers as to not disturb the peace of the moment. Alice got a confused look on her face. Bella giggles,thinking Alice's expression was adorable.

"For what?" Alice asks. Bella's breath hitches at hearing her voice for the first time.

"F-for saving my life silly." Bella manages to say. Alice's facial expression changes to one of understanding.

"Oh..It's no big deal. Your welcome." Alice scratches the back of her neck,knowing where the conversation will eventually lead to.

"No big deal? You jumped in front of a moving car and crushed it with your arm faster than I could blink. That's a huge deal." Bella smiles.

Alice smiles back. This girl could make the greek god's jealous.

Bella's smile slowly fade's. She takes a deep breath and asks the question they both knew was coming.

"Alice...how did you do it?"

Minutes of silence pass before Alice decided it was time to answer.

"I'm a..vampire."

Bella's eyes show her shock. She was expecting something like that but actually hearing it almost caused her to faint. Almost.

Another minute full of silence.

"A v-vampire..ok..ok I can deal w-w-with that." Bella concludes. Before she knew what was happening her body started shaking. She was going to fall. An instant before she touches the ground she feels Alice's arms circle around her.

She has a feeling of deja vu as she looks into those golden eye's once again. She feels her arms move as if she couldn't control them. They wrap around Alice's neck to play with her soft hair. Her skin was pale. And cold. She was impossibly fast and strong. There was no doubt in Bella's mind that she was a vampire. And what shocked her the most was that she was fine with it. In fact she kind of liked it.

Alice purr's and closes her eye's,leaning into Bella's soft touch. When she opens her eyes again she finds Bella's lips to be inches away from her's. They close there eyes simultaniously and lean in.

There lips were closer.

Closer.

Closer.

And....

**Sorry guy's but your just going to have to wait and next update will be tomorrow and it'll be longer.I hope this one wasn't too short but I don't want to rush it. WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


	4. Talking

**Notes:I decided to explain my story a little more since some of you are asking and Alice were never together and never will be.I made Rosalie nice and supportive because I hated bitch that doesn't mean she won't get bitchy cause she will but not towards our will be no cliffhangers in this story aside from the last reason that Alice told Bella her secret so quickly is because Bella saw what she could do and because they are soul mates and i like to think that they feel they can trust each other.**

*TWILIGHT*

And...

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They were in heaven. It was as if they had known each other for years. Bella moans and opens her lips,giving Alice permission to deepen the kiss. And Alice does.

They seem to kiss for hours but in reality it was only minutes.

They pull away slightly to look into each others eyes. Gold to brown. Brown to gold. They smile. This time Alice is the one who breaks the silence.

"That was...wow." Alice say's,smiling her charming smile. Bella laughs. Alice would have cried if she could from how beautiful that sounded. She realizes the position they were in and stands up slowly,helping the girl to her feet. Wait. The girl? Alice's smile fades. She has told the girl her deepest secret,kissed her and she didn't even know her name!

"Bella." Alice looks at the angel in front of her with a confused face.

"My name is Bella." Alice feels even more confused. "How did yo-" Bella cut's her off. " The look on your face said it all." There's that sound Alice has already grown to love.

"Bella." Alice say's. She looks at the girl she was still holding. "I like it. It fits you well." Bella looks down,blushing.

"It's really Isabella. Isabella Swan. But I like it when people call me Bella." Another moment passes before Alice speaks.

"Bella I know that what just happened is alot to take in so..do you want to talk about it?" Bella looks up at Alice,touched by her worried tone.

"Sure..but not here. Can we go somewhere more private?" Bella asks. "You mean...your not scared of me?" Alice asks,shocked by Bella's response. "No. I mean you did save my life. I think I can trust you." Alice smiles at that. She lets go of Bella and grabs her hand.

"Ok." Alice say's. She leads Bella to a window that faces the woods. "Get on my back and hold on." Bella looks at Alice with indifference but does as she says. Alice opens the window. "Bella..do you trust me?" Bella,taking a second to think about it,answers Alice.

"With my life." Alice feels her body tremble from the emotion behind that statement. She leaps out of the window and into the woods,knowing exactly where she was going.

All Bella could do was burry her face into Alice's neck and close her eyes. She could hear the wind,the rustling of trees and Alice's heavy breathing. She didn't understand why but she really DID trust Alice with her life.

--------

Moments later they arrive at their destination. Bella opens her eyes and gasps. They were in a tall tree. Really tall. She was sitting on a thick branch looking at the sunset. The view was amazing.

"It's beautiful." She whispers. "Yes..you are." Alice reply's. Bella looks to her right and see's Alice gazing at her with a look of adoration. She blushes and smiles. Two things she seems to be doing alot because of Alice.

"Thank you...where are we?" She asks. "This is where I go when I need to think. When I need to get away from everything." Alice turns to look at the sun for a beat before she turns again to look at Bella.

"I'm sure you have alot of questions..go ahead,ask me anything."

Bella takes some time to think. "Are your siblings vampires too?" She asks. "Yes. My whole family is."

"Do you..drink blood and stuff?" Alice laughs. "Kind of. We don't drink human blood. We hunt for animals instead. But we have urges." She looks down.

"Oh..so your a good vampire." Alice looks up and nods. They go on this way for hours,Bella asking questions about vampires and the Cullens and Alice answering her like her younger brother told her to. They avoid talking about the kiss,both too afraid of scaring the other. They were dreading having to leave each others company but Bella knew Charlie would be worried and Alice needed blood.

"I think I should take you home now." Bella nods. Alice,faster than a speeding bullet,jumps from the branch and lands on the ground,gracefully. Bella looks down at Alice with wide eyes. Alice laughs at Bella's shock.

"I need to get used to that." Bella whispers to herself. "How am I going to get down?" She yell's down at Alice. "Well you said you trusted me with your life..jump." Alice yell's back. Bella's eyes widen again. She looks at the ground. The tree was really,really,really tall. She looks at Alice. Alice felt familiar,like she knew her in a past life. She made Bella feel safe.

"Ok..catch me." She say's before closing her eyes and letting herself fall.

Alice catches her with ease. She looks at Bella and giggles when she see's Bella eyes were still shut. "It's ok. I've got you." She whispers into Bella's ear. Bella opens her eyes and looks at Alice's lips. She remembers how they felt. How soft and moist they were on her's. She wanted to kiss her again. That feeling terrified her. She barely knew this person. So many thoughts and emotions pass through her in a matter of seconds.

Alice was having the same problem. She knew she was falling for this human,falling hard and fast. Alice was charming,graceful,poised,confident. Bella made it so that none of that mattered. Around Bella she was nervous,clumsy,unsure,insecure. Yes..Alice was scared.

Suddenly,they hear a noise. Bella jumps in Alice's arms,startled. Alice smiles at that. "Are you ready?" She asks. Bella looks at her. "Yes." She closes her eyes and leans into Alice's cold body.

--------

They were standing in front of Bella's house. Alice had offered to walk her,saying it was too dangerous for Bella to go alone.

"Well..it's been an interesting day." They look at each other and laugh. "Yes it has." Their laughter dies down as they realize how close their lips are. They look into each other's eyes and lean closer,both scared and excited. Lips meet again. This time the kiss is slower,more sensual. Alice takes a chance and puts her arms around Bella's waist. Bella gets even closer and wraps her arms around Alice's neck. Alice breath's in Bella's scent. Bella moans and slips her hands into Alice's hair.

They break apart moments later.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Bella asks,not wanting the day to end. "Yes...goodnight Bella Swan." Alice pecks Bella's cheek before pulling away and disappearing into the night.

Bella sighs and smiles. "Goodnight Alice Cullen."

She walks into her house,gets lectured by Charlie about being late and goes to her room. She lays on her bed and stares at her roof. She was on cloud nine.

That night,she dreams of Alice again.

--------

Alice and Edward were walking back to the Cullen house. The youngest Cullen looks at his sister. She was smiling.

"So...she took it well then?" Alice looks at her brother with mock confusement. "I don't know what your talking about." She say's.

"Come on. How did it go?" He asks. "I told her,she almost fainted,we kissed,talked,then kissed again. No big deal." Edward gives her a pointed look. "Ok it was amazing..she's amazing. I've never met anyone like her Ed." She say's. Edward smiles at his sister's words and pulls her to him to give her a hug. "As long as your happy,nothing else should matter." He say's,knowing his sister was worried she was moving too fast.

"Thank you." She say's. They continue walking.

Edward looks up at the sky.

Full moon.


	5. Taking the next step

*TWILIGHT*

_3 day's later._

Bella was nervous.

Alice was on her way. She was taking Bella to meet her parents.

The past week had been amazing. Alice would take her to school,to "their tree",and back home. Bella was absolutly smitten with her vampire. She was in the process of trying on her tenth outfit when she heard the door bell.

Shit. Bella finishes putting on her clothes,dark jeans,a crimson blouse, and black boots. She puts on a little make up and takes a deep breath before heading down stairs. She finds Alice and her father having a deep conversation about..cars. Once Bella reaches the sixth step Alice turns around to look at her. Alice was in heaven. Bella smiles at her inability to keep her mouth from dropping and continues her decent down the stairs.

"Bella,you never told me your friend was a Cullen." Charlie say's,oblivious to the scene in front of him. Bella looks from Alice to her dad,confused.

"Why does it matter that she's a Cullen?" Bella asks. Alice smiles at her tone.

"Her father is my doctor. Good man too." Charlie states,matter-a-factly. They make small talk for a while before Alice announces that her and Bella had to leave. Charlie walks them out and bids them goodbye. Once out side,Alice wraps her arms around Bella and kisses her with passion. Bella was shocked. She had never been kissed that way. They stayed in the intimate embrace for what seemed like an eternity before they pulled away to look at each other.

"You look..breathtakingly beautiful." Alice breaths out making Bella swoon. She leans in for another kiss before leading Bella to her car,a black '08 mustang. She opens the passenger side door for her.

"Whoever said chivalry was dead didn't know Alice Cullen." Bella say's,making Alice laugh. They drive to the Cullen's in a comfortable silence,holding hands the entire time.

--------

They were walking up the driveway when the door was wrentched open revealing the entire Cullen clan,smiles spread across their faces. Bella stops walking from the surprise but Alice just laughs,dragging her towards her family.

They made it to the living room minutes later. Alice and Bella in a love seat,Esme and her husband on the couch,Rosalie and Emmett in chairs and Edward and Jasper standing beside them.

Bella looks around the room. She couldn't believe how they dazzled in the streams of sun light that creeped in through the drapes. She was brought out of her thoughts by the feel of Alice's hand on her leg. She looks at her girlfriend and smiles before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"You two are so adorable together." Esme say's. She liked Bella. Bella made her daughter happy. Amazingly happy.

"Thanks mom." Alice say's,grinning

"So..Alice tells us that you know of our secret. Your taking it pretty well." Carlisle say's,trying to get to know Bella better.

"Well,to tell you the truth ,i'm still getting used to it all." Bella say's. The whole room laughs a little.

"Please Bella,call us by our first names. It makes us sound younger." Bella smiles at Esme. Alice was watching the exchange,happy that her family was fond of Bella. She knew they would find Bella as charming and sweet as she did. Her mother and Bella were in the middle of a discussion when a thought hit her.

"Bella are you hungry?" The randomness of the question caught everyone off gaurd. Bella couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"No. I think your getting used to me too." Everyone laughs. Alice mumbles something about humans and their appetites. When ever they were together Alice would ask Bella questions like _"Are you cold?" or "are you sleepy?" _

Bella seemed to think it was adorable.

Alice was honestly lost. She was worried that she would forget to feed Bella.

Alice was glad Bella couldn't read minds because she would problably be hit over the head for thinking that.

It was then that Alice remembered someone else could read minds. She looks over at her younger brother to see him smirking.

She narrows her eyes at him before turning around to talk to her mom.

"Mom,i'm going to show Bella around the house." And with that,Alice grabs Bella's hand to lead her out of the living room and to her room.

They sit on Alice's stiff bed.

"Sorry about that,I just wanted to be alone with you." Bella grins and gives Alice a kiss.

"It's ok. Your family is great Alice." Bella say's,meaning it.

"Yea,they are pretty cool. About what Carlisle said..are you really ok with me,with us?" This wasn't the first time that Alice showed concern on this subject.

At first,Bella found it charming but now she just wanted Alice to trust her.

"Alice...I like you. Alot. I think your sweet,caring,charming,smart,funny..well i can go on forever but the point is that i've never met anyone like you. Yes your a girl and a vampire but I don't care. I know that you would never hurt me. I feel safe with you Alice. I feel like what we have..it's special. If anything,you being a vampire...it's kind of....hot."

By the time Bella finishes her speech she's blushing. Alice has never been happier.

She pull's Bella to her and kisses her with everything she had. She strokes Bella's lovely face,thinking about how lucky she was to be able to kiss her angel. Bella puts her arms around Alice's waist,rubbing her back. Alice was intoxicated with Bella. Her smell,her taste,her touch. Everything about this girl drove her insane. All of these elements caused her to forget the world.

She runs her hand down Bella's side all the way to the hem of her shirt before sliding her hand up Bella's stomach to cup her breast through her bra.

Bella moans and tightens her hold on Alice,kissing her with more passion. Alice pull's away to kiss across Bella's jaw,down to her neck. She starts leaving wet,open mouthed kisses all over it.

Bella moans louder when she feels Alice lick her.

Alice starts purring. Bella melts. She lifts a hand to stroke Alice's hair. Her and Alice have been physically intimate but never this much. This was a whole new level of physically intimate.

Bella liked this level.

Alice starts sucking her neck harder,massaging her breast. She growls. Bella thought she could have cummed from how sexy that was. She knew she should be pushing Alice away but it felt too good. She groans,loudly.

Suddenly she doesn't feel Alice anymore. She opens her eyes,looking for Alice.

She finds her standing near the window. The sun must have set while her and Alice were...distracted because it was pitch black. She could see Alice was breathing deeply,taking in the fresh air that was coming through the cracked window.

She sits up.

"..Alice?..Alice,are you alright?" Bella asks. Alice turns around. A lightning rod fall's from the sky and touches the earth,illuminating the room for a moment.

Bella gasps. Alice's eye's were midnight black. Once Bella composes herself she makes to stand up. Alice's backs away from her,moving towards the window.

"I'm sorry..i'm sorry Bella. I have to go..your scent..it's.." Alice groans as if in pain. Bella understands.

"It's ok baby..go,go hunt. I'll be here when you get back." Alice leaps out the window faster than Bella could finish that sentence. Bella sighs and looks around the room.

She lay's down on the uncomfortable bed and try's to get some rest.

She knew Alice and her would get through this but that still didn't stop her from worrying.

--------

Down stairs,Edward hears Alice's frantic thoughts.

He manages to sneak out without anyone noticing,knowing where his sister was.

Her tree.

By the time he get's there she was already sitting on her branch. He climbs up and sits next to her.

Her eyes were closed and her head was down.

He doesn't say anything,knowing she didn't need words of wisdom. She needed someone to lean on.

Tonight,Edward was that someone.


	6. Problems and solutions

*TWILIGHT*

**Note:_Alice's thoughts in bold italic._**

**Note:_In my story vampires can cry and have fangs. Cause I say so._**

Alice Cullen takes a deep breath before opening the door to her room.

She finds her girlfriend of one week sleeping on her bed.

She stands by the doorway,taking in the scene infront of her.

**_She is so beautiful._**

**_I could never harm her._**

**_My Bella._**

Alice inches her way towards the bed,afraid of waking the sleeping beauty. When she reaches the edge of the bed Bella stirs.

She opens her eyes and see's Alice.

She smiles.

**_I want to make her smile forever. So pure. So angelic._**

Bella sits up on the bed.

"Alice..your back." Her expression turns serious. She takes in Alice's posture. She was avoiding her eyes,looking everywhere but directly at her. Her fingers were playing with the blanket on the bed. Bella could tell she was nervous.

She found it endearing.

She grabs Alice's hands and pulls her so that she was sitting beside her.

She lifts her hands and strokes Alice's cheek. Alice leans into her touch.

"Are you ok?" Bella asks.

Alice blinks and looks down at the ground.

"Bella..my sweet Bella." Alice looks into Bella's deep eyes. "I'm so sorry." Alice begins to sob. Bella pulls her into her and starts rubbing her back,soothingly.

Tears fill her eyes.

"Shhhh..please baby,it's ok. Shhhh." They cry in each others arms. One enjoying the warmth of the embrace,the other enjoying the coolness.

The sobbing starts quieting.

"Alice..you didn't do anything wrong. You were in control the whole time." Bella says,trying to comfort her.

Alice pulls away slowly and gets up to start pacing,the moonlight reflecting on her perfect figure.

"That's just it Bella. When i'm around you...I have no control. Your so amazing. Everything about you is...indescribable. When we were..you know..I couldn't even think straight." Bella giggles at the pun that wasn't intended in that last sentence.

The sound of Bella's laughter makes Alice smile.

She sits back down on the bed.

"I think..I think I need to train." Bella frowns in confusment. She wraps her arms around Alice's waist from behind,putting her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Train? But you told me that aside from your dad you had the most control?"

"I did,I do but your an exception. I never want to hurt you Bella. I never want you to be afraid of me. Even I don't know what's going to happen with us but..I want to make this work. So if that means going through training sessions with my dad then so be it."

Bella smiles at the emotion in Alice's voice.

She kisses Alice on the cheek and pull's away,standing up infront of her.

"..If that's what you want to do then I support you one hundred percent." Alice smiles and stands up as well,pecking Bella's lips quickly before grabbing her hand,pulling her towards the door.

"Come on." Alice say's.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks. They were down stairs and out the door in seconds.

"I'm taking you home." Alice states while opening the car door for Bella.

They get in the car and Alice starts driving.

"I can't jepodize the relationship I have with your father. I need to get on his good side so that I can take you out more often." Bella smiles and turns on the car radio. She notices it was one in the morning. Maybe she could get Alice to sneak her in through the window.

"Speaking of taking you out..I was wondering if you would like to go on an official date with me?" Alice asks. Bella looks at Alice,thinking she was adorable.

"Well..I don't know I mean I am starting to get alittle weirded out by the whole vampire thing." Bella say's,mockingly. Alice slaps Bella's thigh softly,aware of her strength.

Bella squeels and slaps Alice back.

"I'm just kidding. Ofcoarse i'll go out on a date with you." Alice waits for a red light to lean over her seat and give Bella a sweet kiss.

They stay quiet for the rest of the ride,listening to the radio.

15 minutes later they are in Bella's driveway.

"Alice..maybe you should sneak me in..so that he doesn't get angry with you." Bella states,not wanting a fight with Charlie to ruin her night.

"Sure..anything for you honey." Bella smiles at the term of endearment.

They get out of the car quietly and go to Bella's window. Alice climbs up the tree alittle before reaching down to pull Bella up with her.

She helps Bella craw into her room.

Once Bella is safe inside,Alice sits on the branch.

_**Hmm..This could be my new tree**_.

Alice looks Bella.

"What's with you and tree's?" Bella asks,jokingly. She stays near the window,dreading Alice's departure.

"I think I was tarzan in a past life." They laugh softly. They lean in at the same time and share a long kiss.

"Goodnight my angel."

"Goodnight my vampire."

Alice stays in the driveway for awhile,hearing Bella's heartbeat,smelling her aroma.

**_She is going to be the death of me._**

Alice get's into her car and drives off.

Neigther girl noticed Charlie watching the scene from the living room window.

He shakes his head and smiles.

Teenagers.

**I know it didn't have much plot but I just got finished listening to my friends go on about Edward and I needed to vent. I hope you liked it. Don't worry an update will come soon and there will be more scenes with the rest of the Cullens.**


	7. Apples,flowers,and werewolves

*TWILIGHT*

Alice was late.

She was supposed to take Bella to school fifteen minutes ago but there was no sign of her.

Bella decided to wait outside,on the porch.

She was attempting to read about "The study of life" when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

She looks up and see's a boy about her age with long black hair and tanned skin walking towards her.

She figured he was a neighbor.

She stands up and starts walking towards him aswell with a friendly smile spread across her face. He smiles back,revealing white teeth. Once they are with in two feet of distance from eachother they reach out their hands to shake.

A gesture Alice say's is "extremely weird".

"Hi,i'm Jacob Black. I live across the street. My dad's a friend of Charlie's so I thought i'd come by and welcome you to the neighborhood." Jacob say's,politely.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you,i'm Isabella Swan,call me Bella."

There is an awkward pause before Bella starts to speak again.

"I like your name,it's..mysterious. Cool." Bella say's,trying to make conversation.

Where was Alice?

"Thank's,I like your name too." Jacob notices Bella searching for something with her eyes.

"Are you looking for someone?" Jacob asks,glancing over his shoulder.

His voice snaps Bella out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Yea my uhh..friend is supposed to pick me up soon. She's taking me to school." Alice and Bella decided not to tell anyone outside from the Cullen's about their relationship.

Atleast not yet.

Alice said it was to protect Bella.

She made a pouty face and everything.

In the end Bella chose to humor her girlfriend and agreed.

The power of the "Alice pout".

"Well I better get going. I guess i'll see you later?" Jacob say's,backing up to start walking away.

"Yea. It was nice meeting you." Bella say's.

"The pleasure was all mine." Jacob say's with a flirtatious tone.

Before Bella could think about it,however,the mysterious Jacob Black was gone and the beautiful Alice Cullen was pulling up to her driveway in her car.

Bella smile's and walks up to the driver side door.

Alice get's out of the car,speaking rapidly at the same time.

"I'm so sorry i'm late. It's all Emmett's fault. He hid all of my clothes. His stupid pranks. I finally found them in Edward's closet,go fig-"

Alice stops talking suddenly.

She leans closer to Bella and places her face near her neck,sniffing.

She tenses up immediately and hisses,jumping back out of Bella's reach.

Bella's eyebrows shoot up.

She grabs her shirt collar,pulling it up to her nose to sniff herself.

She didn't smell anything.

"What? Do I smell bad or something?" Bella asks,slightly offended.

Alice alway's loved the way she smelled.

Alice back's away further,hissing louder.

"You smell terrible." She say's turning her face away.

"Hey! I just took a shower. I even used that shampoo you like." Bella say's,remembering the time her and Alice were sitting in their tree,Alice sniffing her and telling her she smelled like apples and flowers.

Alice hesitates before inching closer to Bella,smelling the air around her.

She stands up straight.

"You smell like a canine." Alice states,obviously unhappy.

"Canine?..Like a dog?" Bella say's,shocked and disturbed at the fact that her girlfriend thought she smelled like an animal.

"No...a werewolf." Alice say's,growling a little.

"A-a-a werewolf? You mean they exist too? I think you forgot to mention that." Bella stutters out.

"Have you been in contact with anyone besides me and Charlie?" Alice asks,hating the thought of her pure angel being near one of "those" creatures.

"Well...I did talk to one of my neighbor's,Jacob Bl-"

"Black?!? Jacob Black talked to you?" Alice cries out,recognizing the name of one of the boy's that hangs out at La Push.

"Yea. Oh..he's a werewolf?" Bella asks,expecting a werewolf to look like they did in the horror movies she used to watch with Renee.

"Yes,he is. Bella i'm sorry I didn't tell you about them,I just never thought you would encounter one. Then again,you are a magnet for trouble." Alice say's,resisting the urge to run away as quickly as her vampire speed would allow.

The scent radiating off of Bella was disgusting her.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Bella say's,knowing it wasn't true.

"Yes you are. Anyways..can you..take another shower before we leave?" Alice asks.

Bella wouldn't be able to go near her or her brother's and sister smelling like she did.

"Is it really that horrible?" Bella asks,worried.

"Yes. Werewolves and Vampires don't get along well Bella. Those animals hate us,and the feeling is mutual." Alice explains before continuing.

"The scent is absolutely disgusting. If Emmett or Jasper were to smell you they would be halfway across Pheonix by now." Alice say's,thinking she wasn't far from doing the same.

"Wow..ok i'll go take a quick shower. I'll use alot of that shampoo,just for you." Bella say's,smiling before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

Alice pull's away quickly.

"Alright,alright i'm going." Bella say's,walking back to her house,mumbling something about silly vampires and smelly dogs under her breath.

Alice smiles at her antics and leans against her car,breathing in the fresh,canine-free air.

Fifteen minutes pass by the time Bella comes walking back out of her house door and towards Alice with wet hair and new clothes.

Alice is instantly hit with her amazing aroma. She prances up to Bella and pull's her into an embrace,nuzzling her neck and sniffing her.

Apples and flowers.

She purrs and drops a sweet kiss on Bella's neck.

Bella smiles and strokes Alice's soft hair. They part once they realize they were still in the driveway and climb into Alice's mustang.

Yep,dating a vampire was intresting.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I wanted to get the introduction of Jacob out of the way so that I could continue with the rest of the plot which will become clearer in the next couple pf chapters. This is twilight after all,so I have to have some bad guys.**


End file.
